Bella, Billy, Bucky, and Bubby Creation
by bubbybella08
Summary: This is the first story about Bella, Billy, Bucky, and Bubby. Find out how they were created, what their purpose was, and if you want to read the other stories about them, then you have to read this one! It'll explain their personalities and stuff


**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Ok, who took the note this time?**

**Brick: Not me.**

**Me: Come**_** on**_**, Brick. I can see it.**

**Brick: Fine. 'Bubbybella08 owns the plot, Bubby, and Bucky, but no one else. Bella and Billy belong to .' There, happy?**

**Me: Very.**

_**The Creation of Bella, Billy, Bubby, and Bucky**_

"Mua ha ha ha ha! You'll never defeat me, Power Puff Girls!" Mojo Jojo laughed.

Mojo shot a huge laser at the girls, and it narrowly missed Bubbles.

"Hey!" she said.

The Power Puff Girls flew up really high, then back down. They smashed the laser.

"NO!" Mojo shouted. He knew what was coming next.

"Look, Mojoke. We never lose!" Buttercup said.

"Yeah, 'cause we're the Power Puff Girls!" Blossom exclaimed.

The police arrested Mojo, and threw him (not so nicely) into a cell.

Mojo was thrashing and yelling. "Let me out! Let me out!"

"Shut up!" the jail guard shouted.

HIM…

"Well, well, well." Him said in the girly voice. "Mojo has gotten himself trapped in jail again. BOYS!"

The Rowdy Ruff Boys appeared from their rooms with the pink teleportation smoke.

"Bring this to Mojo in jail." Him said.

"Why?" Butch asked.

"NOW!" Him shouted.

"Ok." The boys said in unison. Him gives the boys a jar of Pure Evil Chemical X.

The Rowdy Ruff Boys flew to Mojo's cell, and threw the jar at him. They leave a confused Mojo behind. Then he realized what he needed to do.

"Officer, I need to make a phone call!" he called.

"Alright. Hopefully they bail you out." The officer muttered.

The officer took Mojo into a room with a phone. Mojo dialed the Professor Utonium's number.

"Hello?" The Professor asked on the other side of the phone.

"Erm…Hi. I 'm from…the Townsville News Station, and I was wondering what the Power Puff Brat—I mean Girls were made of." Mojo said in a disguised voice.

"Oh, well, chemical x, sugar, spice, and—"

Mojo hung up before the Professor said the last ingredient, and listened to the satisfying 'click' of the phone.

LATER…

Mojo took the ingredients he stole from the kitchen, and poured them into his large hat. He then poured the Pure Evil Chemical X, and began stirring the mixture.

"Those boys weren't enough to defeat those stupid girls, but maybe more_ girls_ will do the trick." Mojo grumbled to himself as he placed the leftover chemical x aside.

Then the room exploded with light. After the light subsided, there were two little girls floating above Mojo. The first has long brown hair that goes to her feet, and bangs that cover most of her left eye, and a partial amount of her right eye. Her eyes are orange, and she's wearing an orange dress (like the PPG's), and an orange baseball cap backwards. Her twin has medium length brown hair, with a purple headband in it. Her bangs are like her twin's, but shorter. Her eyes are purple, like her dress.

"Why are there only three of you? I, Mojo Jojo put three ingredients in the mixture, therefore, I, Mojo Jojo, should see three girls!"

"You only put sugar and spice, stupid. Chemical x doesn't count!" the orange girl said.

"Duh!" the purple one added.

"Who are you?" Mojo asked.

"I'm Bubby!" the orange one shouted.

"I'm Bella!" the purple one yelled.

"And we're the Power Tuff Girls!" They said in unison.

"Good, good! Now you must go destroy the Power Puff Girls!" Mojo yelled.

"Nope. You know the Rowdy Ruffs, right?" Bubby asked.

"Well, we need counterparts, too." Bella finished.

"Fine, but I need snips and snails." Mojo said wearily.

"I'm on it." Bubby zoomed off to find some snails.

"Hey, Bubby, wait up!" Bella chased her sister.

They both stopped. "What?"

"Where could I find snips?" Bella asked.

"Do you even know what they are?" Bubby questioned.

Bella shook her head sheepishly.

"Armpit hairs."

"What?! Why can't you get them?"

"'Cause I'm getting the snails." Then Bubby zipped off before Bella could say anything else.

Bella crept into the yard where a lot of people were lifting weights. She pulled out scissors, and cut some hairs off of some guy, saying, "Yuck, yuck, yuck!" the whole time. Then she flew back to Mojo.

MEANWHILE…

Bubby lifted a rock and found loads of snails. She couldn't decide on how many to bring, so she got all of them, and flew back to Mojo.

Bubby turns invisible, and waves the snails in front of Bella's face.

"Ew!" She shrieked.

Bubby laughed.

"Give me that." Mojo snatched the snails from Bubby and threw them into his hat with the snips. He grabbed the chemical x and poured it in while stirring. "Orange Power Tuff. Turn visible!"

"I have a name you know." Bubby mumbled.

Then the whole room exploded with light. When it subsided, there were two boys in its place. The orange one had bangs like Bubby, but they were messier. He had the cap on backwards, and the regular Ruff uniform. The purple one had bangs exactly like Bella's with a bandanna, and the Ruff uniform.

"Who—"

"Bucky!" the orange one shouted.

"Billy!" his twin yelled.

"And we're _part _of the Rowdy Ruff Boys!"

"Never heard that one before." Mojo muttered, obviously annoyed that he had to make four children in one day.

"Hey, Billy. Look! There's two sissy girls over there!" Bucky shouted.

"Yeah, let's get 'em!" They charged towards their counterparts, and aimed for a punch.

Bucky missed, but Billy hit Bella, and sent her into the cell wall. She got right back up and shot flower petals out of her hands, which sent Billy into the wall behind him. Bubby pounded Bucky into the floor, and Mojo started getting furious!

"ENOUGH! You will stop this nonsense at once!"

All four of the counterparts paused to look at Mojo.

"Boys, you will go to Him." Then the boys disappeared into pink smoke. "Girls, you must destroy the Power Puff Girls, but first you must take me to my lair."

The girls nodded, and grabbed Mojo. They lugged him out of the cell, and flew to the park.

"Mojo, you're such an idiot. You put your lair where everyone can see it!" Bubby growled.

"There was nowhere else to put it!" Mojo replied defensively.

"Hey, look over there!" Bella pointed across town, where the Power Puff Girls were knocking down a monster. The crowds of citizens were cheering.

"Drop me." Mojo ordered.

"Wha—?" Bubby began.

"DO IT!" He hollered.

The girls dropped Mojo, and he pushed a button on the back of his hat. His lair opened and he landed on a huge mattress before the lair closed again.

"Let's go get the Power Puff wimps!" Bubby shouted as she turned invisible.

"Yeah!" Bella agreed.

Bubby and Bella flew towards the Power Puff Girls, and the Tuffs zipped into the girls. Bubby taking Buttercup, and Bella taking Bubbles. Bubby threw Buttercup to the ground, and then went after Blossom since no one could see Bubby. Buttercup punched Bella in the back, and Blossom and Bubbles prepared to attack. Bella and Bubby stood back-to-back, as Blossom and Bubbles charged at them from either side. The Tuffs easily got rid of the Puffs. Bella chased after Bubbles, and threw her into a building with such force she came in one side and out the other. Bubby tackled Buttercup, and made a trench.

Then eventually, the Power Puffs ended up in a deep hole so deep that you can see dinosaur bones. Mojo called the Tuffs back to his lair, and called the Rowdys.

"You must destroy the Power Puff Girls. GO!" Mojo barked.

They all charged to where the girls were sitting. They proceeded to beat the tar out of the girls, and made an even deeper hole to put them in. This time you could see treasure! Mojo called everyone back (not the PPG) to celebrate.

"OW!!!" Buttercup hollered.

Bubbles began to cry. "I-I w-w-wanna g-g-g-o h-home!"

"Me too, Bubbles." Blossom groaned.

The Professor looked down the hole. "GIRLS! Are you ok?!"

"Yeah!" They called back.

"Come up here!"

The girls flew slowly back to the top of the hole, and the Professor explained a new invention. There were three parts: each one resembled a Power Puff.

"How do you know it can knock people out?" Blossom asked when the Professor had explained everything.

"I accidentally used it on myself." The Professor said as the girls laughed.

The Puffs rushed out the window in search of the other seven.

"It's them!" Mojo yelled. "Get them!"

"Alright, guys! Let's go!" Brick said.

The girls had their machines ready, and shot everyone within a few minutes.

"It actually worked!" Blossom exclaimed.

They grabbed the unconscious Tuffs/Ruffs and brought them to the Professor's lab.

"Now carefully hand me those needles over there." He instructed. Bubbles gave the Professor the needles. "Now the chemical x."

Blossom gave him the chemical, and he put it into each needle.

"Everyone has Pure Evil Chemical X, making them evil. So when I give them this stuff, they'll give up their lives of crime. Hand me Bella."

Bubbles brought Bella over, and the Professor stuck the needle in her arm. He put a purple band-aid on the dot of blood, and Bubbles placed her on a different table. The Professor motioned for Bubby so Buttercup brought her over. He put the needle in her arm, and put the band-aid over the blood dot.

Boomer started to wake up, and so did Bubby.

"Hey, where are we?" he asked.

"Where do you think we are, dummy? The basement of the…Power Puff Girls." Bubby replied.

"POWER PUFF GIRLS?!?!" He yelled. Everyone else began to wake up. The boys looked at each other, and the zipped up the stairs, and out the door. Then they disappeared into pink smoke.

"They got away."Buttercup groaned.

"Aww, man! We were so close to getting 'em that time!" Blossom complained.

"We'll get them next time…." Bubbles said.


End file.
